


My Neck, My Back

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [13]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Heterosexual Sex, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Lies, Middle of Everywhere Era, Rimming, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: This is Zac and Nikki's thing, meeting up in hotel rooms to satisfy the needs she has. Especially one particular kink.





	My Neck, My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rimming

Nikki smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror after applying makeup and getting all dressed up, anticipating the night that was to come.

A night she had been waiting for ever since last month. Nervous butterflies formed in her stomach, though she didn't know why she was nervous. She had been doing this for two years now. 

She began once she realized it was something she liked, and something her husband couldn't give her. God bless his heart, he just wasn't as kinky as she was, even if Isaac was a Scorpio and they were supposed to be kinky in bed.

Shaking her head, Nikki left the bathroom which was attached to her bedroom, she saw Isaac in bed already with a book in his hands and his reading glasses on.

Nikki half wished she had the guts to just stay home, to not give in to her needs, but she didn't.

Her sexual libido was the one doing the thinking right now, not any other part of her. The part that should really matter.

"I can feel you staring Nikki," Isaac told her as he lowered his book to give her an unassuming smile, having no clue just where Nikki would be going once she left the house tonight. "And while I love you staring at me, I don't think Brittany is going to like it if you are late for girl's night."

Laughing Nikki shook her head, "Nah, Brittany probably wouldn't like it," she agreed as she moved to walk towards the door of their bedroom.

Stopping when she made it to the door she looked back at Isaac, "If the boys wake up while I am gone make sure they don't stay up too late," she said knowing Isaac had a habit of indulging their wants and needs. "And if Odette wakes don't let her sleep in our bed. We're trying to break her of that habit."

Isaac sighed before moving his book back up, "I know," he told her plainly as if he was tired already of her setting rules.

It wasn't something Nikki did often but when she did do it Isaac never seemed to like it. It was one of the few things they always had issues with.

Him not liking when she set rules and her not liking that he didn't indulge her sexual kinks...especially the one she really, really loved.

"Good," Nikki smiled softly even though he wasn't looking at her anymore. "I'll see you later Ike," she whispered before slipping out of their bedroom and heading downstairs.

Her nerves and anticipation both growing again.

***

Making it to the hotel room, Nikki used the key she had gotten from the front desk and slipped it into the slot before opening the door once it was unlocked.

Flipping the light on, she walked over to the bed, taking her shoes off as she did so. She was almost glad that she had gotten here first, even if the wait would make her even more nervous.

But again, she wouldn't back down because she needed this. She needed to get off on the amazing sex act that she loved so much. A sex act she wished her husband liked so she wouldn't have to cheat to make it happen.

Nikki did hate cheating. She hated herself for being weak. She knew, though, she wouldn't change anything no matter how much she hated herself for it.

Biting her lip, she looked down at her wedding band and engagement ring. She took both off before laying them on the nightstand.

It was something she always did before cheating on Isaac. She took off the proof that she was even married as a way to make herself feel better. It never worked of course because she could never be that lucky. Yet she still kept removing her rings, hoping that one day it would work.

After taking her rings off, Nikki heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned on her heels going to open the door. She didn't even look through the peephole when she made it there.

She knew who it was without even looking. It was the same person she always met once a month. The same person she had been meeting for months now to indulge her sexual wants.

Opening the door she smiled at the man on the other side.

"Sorry if I made you wait too long," Zac spoke as he slipped inside of the room. "Shepherd wanted me to read him a bedtime story and I couldn't say no," he told her with a light laugh.

Nikki smiled at that information because it was like her brother-in-law, unable to say no to his kids just like he was unable to say no to her.

He wouldn't be here if he could refuse her. He'd be at home with his wife and kids. He wouldn't have even started the affair with her two years ago or agreed to a once a month meeting where they indulged in what Nikki wanted.

Zac was all too eager to please her and Nikki knew why that was.

Because his wife was a frigid bitch when it came to bedroom activities. Not like Isaac thankfully. Nikki would be divorced right now if Isaac was as bad as Kate. But, Kate just didn't ever treasure Zac or the amazing lover she had caught.

Nikki was even wondering if Kate knew how amazing Zac was with sex, or if all she cared about was that they fucked just to procreate and fill the world with babies.

"It's fine," Nikki told him as she shut the door once he was inside.

Turning around to watch as he headed to the bed, she followed behind him.

Both stayed silent for now. Maybe because talk of Zac's child had made things a tiny bit weird. Just like she didn't like to be reminded of Isaac, he usually didn't like to be reminded of his wife or his own kids at home. Tonight he had willingly mentioned Shepherd to explain away his lateness.

Once she reached the bed, Nikki sat down, watching as Zac slipped his shoes off before doing the same.

"At least you came," Nikki spoke again as she smiled once more her hand resting on Zac's thigh. "That's all that really matters."

Zac offered Nikki a smile at that, "Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed before leaning closer. "Though one of these days I expect it will be you who stops showing up first."

"Me?" Nikki questioned clearly perplexed about why he had that idea.

"It's obvious you love Ike regardless of what he won't do for you," Zac answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "One of these days the guilt will be too much and you'll stop seeing me and I'll have to find another woman to be my dirty little secret."

Nikki scoffed at that, "You won't find another woman once I supposedly stop showing up," she retorted. "I mean I'm your first mistress and you have guilt too."

Zac went silent at that, looking away from Nikki which caused her to raise her eyebrow slightly.

"I am your first mistress aren't I?" Nikki questioned him not sure why his silence made her uneasy.

"No," Zac answered his words leaving Nikki feeling confused because how could she have not known this wasn't Zac's first time cheating.

Then again, it also didn't surprise her but she didn't want to think about it or that her feelings were hurt that somehow he kept this from her.

Even if she had never really asked.

"I'm your first affair though aren't I?" Zac asked her as if he already knew the answer to his question before even asking her.

Nodding her head it was Nikki who looked away from him. She hated that she was being so vulnerable but it was the truth. Zac was the first man she’d had an affair with since marrying Isaac almost eleven years ago.

Sighing, Zac moved a bit closer to her before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered on her skin as he let his lips trail up to her ear.

A shiver ran down Nikki's spine as he left a light kiss on her ear.

"Sorry for what?" Nikki asked him doing her best to ignore her confusing emotions as she let her hand go higher up his thigh.

"That your first affair is with a bastard like me," Zac told her before leaving another kiss on her ear.

Nikki's eyes fell shut because she wanted to argue with him, but she couldn't. She wondered if maybe he was an evil bastard and she had severely misjudged him.

She based her opinion of him on how he seemed, but appearances were always deceiving. She had learned this the hard way before, and now she was doing it again it seemed.

"Just stop talking Zac," Nikki told him before turning her head, their faces now inches apart. "Let's just get down to business and not talk about this."

Zac only gave her a sad little smile before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Nikki responding back to the kiss as she let Zac push her back on the bed.

His hand slid up under the dress she had on, pushing it up slightly as her legs fell open some. Her want for him was coming back despite all she knew about him now. 

In spite of everything, her sexual libido still seemed to control her. It made her see something in Zac that she couldn't give up.

Feeling Zac pull away, Nikki pouted as she looked up at him. She found that he had replaced his sad little smile with a smirk.

"Take your panties off Nikki," he told her in a stern voice...Nikki knowing she couldn't disobey him.

So, instead of talking back or being snarky, she moved her hands down finding the end of where he had pushed up her dress. Nikki's hand found the waistband of her panties which she slid off slowly watching as Zac's eyes darkened once they were gone.

Her bare wet pussy was now exposed to him.

"You want to lick my pussy?" Nikki asked Zac watching as his cheeks got red.

Nodding his head Zac's blush grew, "Of course I do, but first I want to do something else," he told her, his words making her even more aroused because she knew what it was he wanted.

It was, after all, the main reason they had come here to this hotel to fool around.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Nikki questioned him teasingly as they locked eyes. Zac leaned down to kiss her before she could say anything else.

Nikki knew it was a diversion tactic just to shut her up for now.

"Turn over," Zac told her as he pulled away from the kiss, giving her enough room to do just that. "Keep your dress pulled up," he said as well and again Nikki felt her pussy getting even wetter.

Already needing him to hurry up and do what he was going to so she turned over, keeping her dress pulled up and giving him the perfect view of her ass.

Nikki let out a whimper when Zac's hand connected with her ass playfully.

But Zac didn't say anything else to her. Instead he parted her ass cheeks before leaning in and licking at her hole. Nikki's hips moving down onto the bed to chase an orgasm somehow.

Her eyes fell shut as Zac kept licking at her hole. Nikki knew that despite how much Isaac disliked rimming her, his younger brother liked it a lot.

About as much as he liked eating her pussy.

Which Nikki would let him do after he ate her ass first and gave her an orgasm that way.


End file.
